This Is My Heart
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Nathan is tired of hiding who he is, so he finds someone who brings out the real him and it makes him rethink his marriage to Haley...but Haley is hiding her own secret from Nathan...that she's knocked up and the dad...is NOT Nathan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the OMC and the list of cars used from Forza 3 modded how I like em to be.

He's 17. His body type's large frame with medium muscular definition; his pecs are hairy; medium lightly hairy…his pits are a hairy and so are his pubes…no that would be an inaccurate description: They're a forest; and as for his boxers; they barely contain his thick soft cock that's definitely noticeable in the locker rooms. Hell it's barely noticeable when he wears pants. At times he goes freeballing shocking the guys in the locker room and times he wears boxers.

Right now he's got an addiction: Wrenching on rides

Hey it's better than being addicted to booze or drugs

But since puberty decided to make him a shower…it's taking him some time to get used to his cock being thick and soft at eight inches. His pubes were practically a bush/forest; he liked sporting his two day growth on his beard and liked his hair past his shoulders.

As for his cock fully hard… it…it's practically like a Cadillac he has between his legs.

But he was also one _HELL_ of a investment banker, he turned around GM and tripled the money the Hummer line makes by increasing the fuel MPG ratio to at least 50/40 for street and highway miles a gallon…

He bought out Trump properties and made those hotels into a multimillion dollar turnaround.

And everyone in Wall Street doesn't realize that he's only seventeen…but with his beard he looks ten years older.

There was also a new corporate location being built as he got the use from Capcom to use the name _Devil May Cry_ as the name of his Company

But EVERYONE knew when this guy invested, everyone jumped in as they knew whatever he invested in turns to multimillion dollar payouts.

He also knew that because he was legally emancipated he was considered to be a legal adult…and he had it checked out that he could if he wanted to form his own investment firm…and I put it under my birth name…and he was moving to Tree Hill as that was the new site that was just finished…and unbelievably in the shape of a Corona bottle as there were four buildings interconnected by arches…Two were corona bottles and two were regular buildings

So here he was in an Escalade styled Limo arriving in Tree Hill…it was a company car so hey; he was enjoying himself then when the limo got there, he got out as he looked like a mirror image of Leon S. Kennedy except the hair was shaggy and down to his shoulder and not in a mushroom style cut.

He was also sporting a two day growth on his beard as he then saw this hot sweaty guy that was brunette, 6'2 and sporting a beard

"Pull over." He replied as he got out and then closed the door seeing the guy playing basketball all sweaty as he grinned

"Ball." He replied as he was a few feet from the court but as he got it he aimed and then made his shot as it was a three pointer and nothing but net then he saw the guy taking off his shoes and exchanging it for his Nike's as he then put them on and then took off the jacket and tossed it in the limo

"How bout the two of us enjoy ourselves until one of us says Uncle?" he asked as Nathan grinned

"Fine with me, Names Nathan Scott." Nathan replied

"Cassidy Michaels…my birth parents were drunk when they named me that it was supposed to be Michael Cassidy." Cassidy drifted as Nathan nodded then we were just playing a sweet game of one on one and Nathan was seeing that this guy was good; was even on his level as he had to step his game up two levels just to keep track.

40 minutes into it both of them are sweaty as hell as the guy stops to take off his shirt going shirtless and showing off his ripped body and lightly medium hairy pecs and trail

"Let's go." Cassidy replied as they continued and the driver wound up watching his boss take this guy to school especially with the fadeaway 3's and then we heard

"Nice shot as we saw this blonde kid coming up as he was sporting his beard as well

"Cassidy Michaels, My brother Lucas Scott." Nathan replied as they shook hands

"How long have you guys been playing?" as they heard

"40 minutes." And they looked at Cassidy's driver as Cass looked and nodded

"Thanks Max." he replied as Max nodded back while just slightly panting and then as he looked at Nate and then Lucas looked at Cassidy and Nathan

"Mind if I join in?" and as Cassidy was about to speak Nathan jumped in

"Not really; we just finished and it was a tie." He replied as Cassidy nodded at that wondering what was going on between them two and then forty minutes later I'm pushing weights up as I hear

"What are you stalking me?" he asked as Cassidy looked up to see Nathan in basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt grinning at that

"Shut up and spot me smartass." Cassidy replied as Nathan stepped up and grinned at that

"So Why'd you come here?" Nathan asked

"Come here as in move into town or come here as in weight lifting?" Cassidy groaned out as Nathan smiled and helped Cassidy set it back as Cass set up showing his shirt was _SWEATY_

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked

"Okay…in the following order, A: I moved here from Seattle as my adopted parents couldn't handle the fact that I'm gay and I can't stand the fact that they walked in right when I was minutes away from having my ex boyfriend inside of me and letting him take my cherry… Long drawn out fight that would make the Tyson/Holyfield fight look like two toddlers fighting in the sand box."

Nathan let out a low whistle at that

"B: I tracked down my birth parents to find out that they didn't want me either, considered me to be a stain on the sheets and that she still curses my biological dad's ass for not wearing a condom that day. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing that neither set of parents wants you…your biological set despises you for existing and beating the odds and always surviving, your adopted set pissed as fuck over you being gay and not letting yourself be pimped out to help your adopted dad into landing the client or account. 250." He replied as they put the right weight on and then Cass continued bench pressing

"C: (Grunts) they weren't subtle… (Grunts) in letting me know that… (Grunt) they did not want to be around me." Cass groaned as he kept going

"From seventh grade…to tenth grade; always out of the country, or unreachable or their assistants telling me that they DON'T want to speak to me for any reason, no matter what the situation or need is, not even if it's on my death bed or that I'm in the hospital." He then grunted some more

"Every (Grunts) Fucking (grunts again) Birthday (Grunts) Holiday (Grunts) and (grunts) Important event in my life…" Cassidy then held it up

"They refused to be there." Nathan saw Cassidy nod as they got it back onto the place and Cassidy sat up just drenching in sweat

And then Nathan sees Cassidy starting to tear up

"Every year I never got a birthday card; I had to TEACH myself things a dad's supposed to teach his son, I had a friend teach me how to fucking whack off, how to do it right and how to use dildos and dongs! At the same time I did 9th and 10th, I did cooking school at the same time and got certified at two separate places. During the summer of 10th I took a college course for the summer in business…" as Nathan sat down and rubbed Cass's shoulders

"My birth name…is Kellan Devenanzio." Cass…Kellan stated as Nathan's eyes went wide

"You!" as Kellan nodded at that, "Yeah…I wanted to show that I'm not worthless or talentless or no good like they think…it fucking hurts man. At night just the memories, the nightmares kept me up so much that I'm afraid to go to sleep with the lights out…it's already embarrassing enough…" as Nathan went

"Nah man, it's okay…maybe I should come over to your place and just have a guy's night in…" Nathan replied as Kellan smiled at that

"Sounds like the best offer I ever had in my entire life that didn't have anything to do with business." Kellan replied as Nathan grinned and then he spotted Nathan and when he was done, they both took a shower and when Nathan was helping Kellan with his back he heard Kellan groan.

"Oh man…even though your hands are calloused…they're still incredible." He groaned as Nathan smiled and just kept going then even surprisingly to himself started to shampoo his shaggy thick hair, even having to comb it through.

As Kellan was rinsing off with his eyes closed he was returning the favor as soon he was able to just dry off and then apply conditioner and wait then rinse that off.

They dried off as they were covertly looking at each other's gears

"God damn!" Nathan stated as Kellan smiled

"Genetics…it made me a serious shower and I fucking love my big hairy bush." As Nathan grinned at that then they dried off; got dressed and headed out as they got to Kellan's Limo

"You wanna keep it low key?" he asked as Kellan nodded at that

"Yeah Kellan when we're alone or with Mike and Cassidy when we're with anyone else." Kellan replied as Nathan nodded at that

"Wait where's your place?" He asked as Kellan smiled as he looked at Nathan

"Remember the construction going on of two buildings that look like Corona bottles being attached to two regular like buildings? There…my place is in building three as the office is on the second floor…third floor; my private theatre room, fourth floor: indoor pool and spa…" Kellan replied as Nathan grinned

"See you at five." He replied as Kellan nodded then he just closed the door and slid over as Nathan watched Kellan leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kellan's place was a sweet loft that was 1540 Sq ft with 2BR/3BA floor plan…it was designed as a canvas for open living, 11 foot high ceilings add to the loft's space and light. 6 large, high-efficiency, double hung, industrial-style windows lend the loft a super-bright southern exposure. The rough-hewn cross-beams and exposed brick walls lend industrial chic to the contemporary design of the space. The entertainment area is pre-wired for a wall-mountable plasma TV and features built-in Bose surround sound speakers. And as for that wall; he had it double reinforced to handle a 108" HDTV LCD plasma screen. The main space allows for flexible room layout, accommodating multiple living areas for dining, reading, working, watching TV or simply relaxing. Dimmer controlled, custom lighting systems are installed throughout the loft as some parts have recessed lighting, some don't with a large modern kitchen which includes top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances including brands such as Jenn Air, Viking and Bosch.

The expanded kitchen area is a natural focal point when entertaining at home and it had a medium sized rug on the hardwood floor.

He couldn't believe how the construction and architect guys were able to get it to how he wanted it with Granite countertops and custom-milled wood cabinetry creates a kitchen workspace as beautiful as it is functional.

And across from the living room was the master bedroom, in there was a King sized bed with end tables, dresser and closets for my boots and clothes

All three Johns had Bidets in there and High grade, super-polished Brazilian Cherry flooring is featured throughout the loft; so I was just in my socks and the second Oval Office was adjoining the main living room. The heavy Timber columns made it look more industrial as it was still sweet. And the second and third bathroom was behind the kitchen down a hidden hallway.

When the intercom sounded it sounded like the door chimes from DS9 so he slid over to the phone and hit a button

"This is Cassidy." As he heard

"_A Nathan Scott is down here requesting to come up."_

"Send him up and I'll let you know when not to expect him…as that won't be for a few years most likely."

"_Very good sir."_ And then the channel ended as he opened the door and then walked over to the Fridge; a few minutes later he heard the door open

"Hey Nate." And he pulled out two bottles of Yoo-hoo then closed the fridge to see Nate setting the Chinese take out bags on the table and I nodded over to the big screen as he also bought booze.

Kellan closed the door and walked over as he joined Nathan and then Kellan grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff triple Ice Black and just opens up the bottle and then knocks it back casually.

Between the two of them they were just enjoying the flick on the channel and the girl was getting Nathan hard as Kellan glanced at Nathan's crotch

"Looks like you're pitching a tent bro." Kellan replied as Nathan smiled at that

"My wife can't handle my foot and a half of cut natural and thick cock." Nathan replied as Kellan looked at him in disbelief as he downed another bottle as if it was nothing

"Dude…I would be deep throating you till I drained you dry!" Kellan stated as Nathan leaned his head back and slid his hips forward

"She can't handle it…or me inside of her and I got serious blue balls." He groaned out as Kellan opened a beer for him and handed it to him

"Thanks." And they were watching the game as Nathan saw the guide come up and show numbers being pressed as they saw a good one

"Ohh shit, Down and Dirty in Beverly Hills!" Kellan stated as he put it on and they were watching the porn video and seeing the sister being fucked senseless by the brother

"Holy fuck." Nathan groaned out

Kellan's POV

I looked at Nathan and saw the tent steady growing

"Open it up before you hurt yourself man." I replied as he grinned and when I saw him just slide his pants and boxers down and look at that cock

"Nate I would bitch slap your wife back to her mom's snatch for letting a thing of beauty like that go to waste!" as he smiled at that

"Thanks." He replied as then Nathan opened up a bottle of Jack Daniels as we started to drink out the bottle and then I was staring at his big cock and hairy pits

"Man…" I groaned out as I then just grabbed his cock as he looked at me just as drunk as I was and I then leaned over and took his cock into my mouth as he just sighed in pleasure watching me give him head and I was moaning out in pleasure at how incredible his cock tasted.

I then went slow as Nathan closed his eyes to just enjoy it happening; he didn't care if he was cheating on his wife. He's a guy he has needs and she couldn't handle it then as I moved to be between Nathan's legs I was just feeling his big balls and hairy pubes up.

He was feeling me take him till I felt his cock hit the back of my throat making him moan. And then; he felt his cock going deeper making him groan and lean up to run his hands through my hair caressing me delicately

"Holy Fuck!" Nathan groaned out as he felt my breath on his hairy pubes making him moan at that. I continued to slowly nurse on Nathan's big fuck stick as I knew I wanted this beast in me and I just kept going.

He then heard

"I can't believe she can't deep throat like I can." And then I continued just blowing him and enjoying the moment.

Nathan was hearing the woman moan like crazy as I kept sucking him off. I then kept going to his pubes and then here he was moaning and then I went topless using his cock to rub my hairy tits as it was in,

Nathan was just enjoying himself as he kept going then I was stroking my own cock as I was horny and I wanted to be fucked by him.

I just kept sucking him off hearing him moaning and enjoying himself. Then we switched place as I saw Nathan fill mouth beer and then he kept sucking me off and slapping my cock against his bearded face. Now he's crawling up my hairy body to my thick rock hard tits making me jerk when he bit them.

He was grinding into me making me feel that big fuckstick of yours and I continued to pique his interests as I was eating his pits hearing him go and we were at my place as I was fully naked and then I watched Nathan's lips getting closer to mine as I moaned feeling Nathan letting it happen as we were still drunk. I just kept scenting him and enjoying his musk and fresh baked bread scent and super sweet hole… he just moved to my arm pits and then he kissed me again making me moan and I then felt his ass up and then he started to suck me off.

I was moaning at that enjoying it and then he shoved my legs back to get at my hairy virgin sweet tasting pussy and I was moaning while he was eating me out.

He was also stroking me off as no one had jobs for someone who was out of town or in another country. So Nathan took another swig and poured it on my hole and eating me.

I'm whimpering out Nathan's name as GOD does he know how to fucking eat and when I hold his head at my hairy hole he just chuckles and tells me to hold on and that's what I'm doing

Nathan's looking at my virgin hole and then he pours another bottle onto my balls and then inside of my ass as he then sucked it up going from my crotch to my ass and back again

Nathan's cock was still rock hard as just looked at me feeling me up then he got me onto my knees as he ate me out and I was just enjoying it…

I was steady moaning out his name as he kept eating me out then going for my cock.

I was drunk and fucking horny as Mr. Insatiable is still eating me out and I just moan and groan as I just blow my load onto the couch and Nate doesn't care about that as he moves up my back, molding his cock right on my ass crack and kissing me and then he was grinding on top of me and I followed his movements as he continued to seduce me and relax me

"Please Nathan…I need it." I moaned out as he then smiled

"Relax baby, I'll show you how it feels." Nathan replied as I really needed him in me and then he just plays with my tits and seduces me again.

Who knew this basketball jock knew how to fucking seduce and how to fucking EAT

Nathan then spent more time eating me out

"I can't help it baby, your pussy tastes like fucking caramel…" he groaned out as he then lubed up my cock and ass just as he was finger fucking me

"Come on baby…" I groaned out as Nathan was really dominating me and then he pulled me into his arms as I felt his cock slide inside me going balls deep in one thrust

I couldn't believe that Nathan was inside me and soon he was teaching me how to ride him and when I got the balance, I just started to ride faster enjoying the HELL out of his cock as we were just moaning and groaning in pleasure…

"Oh God Nate! So fucking big, so fucking thick, so fucking incredible!" I moaned out as at the same time Nathan had a powerful orgasm that rocked his body and mine as we kept going with Nathan on his back and me riding him. Then Nathan eases us into a new position onto my back.

I kept riding Nathan's cock enjoying it just taking my cherry with every fucking thrust and moan and orgasm and yell of pleasure as he then made sure I Was okay as I looked at him.

We then tongue kissed passionately as I was being savagely fucked by a unresolved sexual tension and sex starved husband known as Nathan Scott.

I soon wrapped my arms and legs around his waist as GOD did he know how to fuck…and I was just whimpering in pleasure and Nathan loved it as he fondled me more while knowing I was close.

What surprised me was that we spent an hour and a half making love and when I was really close

"Yeah Nathan…go baby…I'm so fucking close." I moaned out as he went turbo and it just brought me closer to shooting my load as I moaned out his name and just blasted my load this time on my hairy abs; moaning and groaning and then my orgasm triggered his as he groaned and blew his load inside me making me grin at that and so did he.

He pulled me into a tongue kiss as he fucked me again

I was moaning, groaning and just having an intense orgasm with Nathan inside of me and then he told me to cum for him so I did…and it was a big fucking load as I was whimpering and moaning in pleasure just as Nathan grinned watching me blow my load and he groans and cums inside of me again moaning in pleasure and then capturing my lips.

When we finished, Nathan wanted to stay in me as he eased us onto our side and we were just watching TV like that; naked and impaled on Nathan's foot and a half of cut cock

We then tongue kissed slowly and passionately till we then passed out

While we were passed out, Nathan's cock got soft and slipped out of my hole

Two hours later we woke up and sat up naked as I looked at him then handed him another bottle as he grinned and we just downed the Jack between us and then we made love again, this time I topped Nathan and just like the first time; it was recorded


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of school as I was walking in and just softly skaffing my carafe filled of French Vanilla Latte, extra hot, extra foam triple sweet and also holding my breakfast sandwich as we got to our lockers as Nathan looks at me

"Aren't you going to your locker?" He asked as I smiled at that

"It's in the M's besides…I can handle that later on." I replied as I was ignoring the looks of the girls just eye raping me and then Haley comes in and then I leaned over and whispered into his ear

"I remember what happened last night…" as I then headed away and he found me outside in the quad at a table as he joined me and sat on the table looking at me

"You do?" he asked as I nodded at that and then I wrote it down as I handed it to him and he read it and his eyes went wide

"Yeah…be glad you have time to let your mind process this before being in class and the flashbacks hit." I replied as he nodded at that and then Brooke walks up to me

"Hey Cass, how'd you ever score such a sweet job?" Brooke asked me as I smiled

"Mr. Devenanzio must have been impressed and must have seen me somewhere as I found him sitting in my living room in my old town and after he told me what the job was and how much a month I said "Why the fuck didn't you track me down earlier?" making him laugh at that. So he sends me emails on whenever he wants anything that looks interesting to him…and I carry it out." I replied as she exhaled at that

"So whatever he wants…"

"I'm his partner in the investment firm and I don't mind doing assistant type things…besides it's a thousand dollar bonus each time I do side jobs for him…and he insisted that I live close to the office so how close can you get when all you have to do is take the elevator down to the second floor and walk on out in your bathrobe and slippers?" I asked grinning as her jaw dropped

"Hey like I said he wanted me to be close and he didn't say or be specific in how close to be. And I'm going to put our investors money in on something that is going to sky rocket..." I replied grinning

And then later on in the afternoon, Nathan walks out to see me leaning against an Escalade EXT in silver with the logo of the Raven on the doors and on the hood

His jaw dropped at that as he looked at it

"Oh my god!" He stated as I grinned and shoved him to it as he got in and exhaled at it

"I pimped it out myself…so far you're the only guy I know that has diamonds in the speedometer, Corinthian leather, Drivesoft and sitting on 23" shoes." I replied as he groaned at that

"I figure you're gonna need some wheels." I replied as he smiled at that and then he gave me a ride back to my place and this time we had another one night stand…but it wasn't like the first two times…we were completely sober and aware of it…

So the next morning I walked into the Costume joint to see Haley and Luke

"Luke?" I asked as he looked at me

"It's this costume ball for Tric tonight." He replied as I nodded at that

"Anyone I want to be as?" I asked as he nodded at that and I grinned an evil smile

So that night, I was walking in looking like a certain "Wolf" from a music video and I was wearing a form fitting silk PJ set making SURE they could see it and when I spotted Nathan as Batman; I just started to get hard I found Luke and I got close to him

"Turn around." I whispered as he did and he saw me as he did a double take

"Cass?" he asked as I nodded at that then I took out a wad of cash and crammed it into his pocket

"Read the note later on when you're alone." I stated in a serious kind of tone and he nodded at that

I then saw Nathan as he looked at me

"The wolf from CMWYS?" he asked as I grinned then I indicated to look as I whistled and we saw a group of girls looking as they saw me look both ways then I flashed them as their eyes went wide and smiles were on their faces as I then slid them back in and waived a finger no

"Sorry ladies but I'm celibate." I stated as they started to have a temper tantrum over it and then Nathan dragged me backstage as I looked at him

"Relax…you are the only one I want and I actually find myself not caring about Haley." I replied in a whisper into his ear as he then whispered in mine

"Neither do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on I met up with Luke and shook his hand squaring everything so the next morning Nathan and I were just on a run together and we both stopped to look at his wife be there and saw Chris Keller as I looked at him

"Later." He replied as we continued our run…and when we got back to my place,

"I want Haley to work on her music and Chris Keller is the only way that will happen." He replied as I nodded at that

The next day I was being scoped out by girls as I decided to take my Avalanche in and I went out to it; to grab a few cold sodas and as I was looking at the mirror, I saw Bevin, and a few other girls there and then I just ignored them as I then made a call

"Yeah it's me…is there something going on that I should know about? Yeah! Oh so that's what's going on…thanks man." I hung up at that and sighed and then I walked over seeing Rachel

"Fantasy boy draft?" I asked as Rachel nodded at that and as I nodded at that too

"And I guess that someone was trying to do a profile on me?" I asked as the girls nodded at that then I grabbed one of the sheets

"Huh; Name: Cassidy Michaels Age: 17 Class: in Nathan's. GPA: 3.5. Height: 6-3 Weight: 200 all muscle, shoe size: Boots it's 15, shoes 14 and dress shoes 16…prefers boxers. Ears pierced left twice with two different color birthstones."

"I wonder why someone isn't writing this down." I muttered as everyone pulled out tape recorders as I repeated it again

"Two tats, on left shoulder Neo Conker and Taz Back to back, on right shoulder Energizer bunny with drum. You all know Energizer's motto think of it applied to the bedroom, Endurance in the sack four hours twelve minutes with a five minute recharge and thanks to Tantra, Tantric Sex, both versions of the Kama Sutra and supplement versions I can go hours in the oral before the fun part begins. Sign: Sagittarius, as for transport: G500 private plane, Limo, Avalanche, and Escalade; prefers staying at the Ritz Carlton hotel chain, The Palace hotel in New York City, the Waldorf Astoria hotel. Smokes/drinks: yes Horny: Hell yes…"

"Holy shit…"

"And as for what's below the boxers we will require a classroom with the blinds drawn…and No I don't mind you taking pics…as long as Turner or Whitey don't find out why we borrowed the room." I replied and when we got there I was thinking of what Nathan and I did and I was getting hard so when we were there,

"Get a rule Rach." I replied as she did and I smirked

"Try Yardstick." I replied as she grabbed it then I went topless and then looked at Rachel

"Go ahead." I replied as she smiled a flirtatious smile as she opened up my belt and pants then slid them and my boxers to the floor so when she stepped back

They ALL took a gasp as I grabbed my cock and lifted it up

"So…start taking pics." I replied as I laid the yardstick on the table and my cock next to it

"My god he is a foot and a half!"

"I don't think I could take that in me!" and then I felt it as I gestured for the pics and they were taking them and when they were done, I fixed my pants as I was able to get soft FAST

So whitey walked in

"Rachel got a sewing needle on you?" I asked as she handed it to me and some thread as I was able to loop it and then I was able to fake sewing a hole on my shirt

"You can sew?" Whitey asked as I smiled at him

"Don't look so shocked…" I replied as he just shrugged and left then I handed it back as I put my shirts on and they sighed at that

And then as I walked out

"Oh Ladies…I'm celibate." I stated as I walked out and Whitey could hear them just yelling out "NOOOOO!"

So I was with Nathan and Lucas as they were seeing all the glares from the girls at me

"What is going on?" Nathan asked as I grinned

"Well…you've heard of the movie striptease right?" I asked as they nodded at that

"Well I gave them my stats and includes a picture…" I replied as Nathan realized

"You _DIDN'T!"_ as I smiled

"Oh I did…I let them see it hard and then to finish it off I told them that I'm Celibate." I stated as they just groaned and chuckled at that

"Oh man."

"Yeah…"

So this morning I was sleeping with Nathan and having wild crazy animal planet sex and I was fucking his goddamned brains out of his head and going ALL out and then

Max is in the kitchen making coffee as he hears all this cursing that would make a Vice cop blush, a Nun blush, parents faint I mean some hard core heavy ass Ozzy Osbourne/Cartman/Armed forces kind of swearing

So Max just picked up his cell and made a call

"Papi it's Max yeah your boyfriend…saying he's not in a good mood would be an understatement…you'll hear what I mean." And then Max had it on speaker as Nathan could hear me just rant, rave, scream and throw things

"_What kind of a fucking dream did he have?"_

"My guess from the tantrum…he was fucking your brains out in the dream, thought it was real until the alarm clock went off." And then they heard KUSH! "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"_Thanks…I'll warn the rest."_

And Brooke was there on her cell

"What do you mean Cass is in a pissed off mood?" and then her eyebrows went up

"Oh…Oooh… I see why he would be pissed." She stated then her eyes widened

"He spent a SOLID Hour swearing his ass off!" and Brooke couldn't believe it but then when she saw the students move out of his way and clearly seeing he's not in a mood to fuck around with or BE fucked around with

And in class the teachers were aware that something pissed me off BIG TIME! And I just kept smelling Nathan's fresh baked bread scent and could just taste his ass

Till I just stood up yelling "I'VE FUCKING HAD IT!" and I just broke down the door and soon the announcements were coming on as they saw a foot just go SHOVE Mouth out of the way as they saw me just death glaring the Camera and then I blew a whistle loud

"_SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASSES UP, SIT YOUR GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKING ASSES DOWN AND FUCKING LISTEN HARDER THAN YOU'VE EVER FUCKING LISTENED TO ANYONE IN YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LIVES!"_ and Brooke could hear EVERYONE just pulling chairs and sitting down

"_I HAD THE MOST FUCKED UP EROTIC DREAM EVER AND WHEN THAT FUCKING ALARM CLOCK WENT OFF IT TURNED OUT TO BE A FUCKING DREAM AND I HAVE THE FUCKING WORST CASE OF BLUE BALLS IN THE HISTORY OF BLUE BALLS…HALEY I'M FUCKING SORRY BUT YOUR BLONDE ASS GOT SOMETHING THAT'S __**MINE!**__ You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about: 6-2, brunette, brown eyes, Ravens number 23? Oh yeah…and Nathan you know the clothes you got on…you won't be wearing them much longer as I am going to get rid of this blue balls even if I have to knock your fucking wife out…I've been holding back on you Nathan…and trust me you were wondering WHY I have the energizer bunny Tatt on my shoulder; think of it in the bedroom and their motto and you know WHY I have been holding back on you. And to answer your question Brooke…we started our affair during Summer's final party. Besides his mom is not going to care that he's dating a guy with more money than Dan Scott and more power…as Dan Scott may control Tree Hill…but everything outside, that's MY territory…and it helps being friends with world leaders as I can ask for favors…get my meaning? So Nathan you wanted to have your marriage annulled from Haley? It will be in effect in six hours."_ As Haley's jaw went slack at that

"_And watch this."_ They saw me hit a button

"_Good Morning Tree Hill; name's Cassidy Michaels and yes I'm the Cassidy Michaels that's partnered with Kellan Devenanzio of Devenanzio/Michaels…we're throwing our full support behind Karen Roe…and to Daniel Scott…I have something to tell you about your son; Nathan is getting his annulment from Haley in six hours…but he's already dating someone else…someone who makes five hundred million a year. Now Dan you're going to back out of the race as I have evidence of you doing a criminal activity that would piss off Deb, Karen, Your parents May and Royal, your sons Nathan and Lucas and I will be sure to have you fitted for your sterling silver bracelets known as Handcuffs…so when you get to the big house; and when Bubba sees your fresh meat ass, he's going to enjoy that virgin tight ass of yours…"_ then I was grinning at that

"_Oh hell here's the deathbed confession of one of your friends."_ As it showed a guy in the hospital looking like he's dying

"_My name's Alex Danvers… I have been friends with Daniel Scott of Tree Hill since College…I would like to now make my death bed confession as I am dying from Cancer and my only match is that of Daniel Scott who refused to save my life. On the night of October, 12__th__ during our sophomore year of college we were at a party, we met these two girls Jessica Anderson and Rachel Moore…Myself Daniel and our frat buddies spiked their drink with what is now known as GHB…and we all took turns raping and sexually assaulting her…at the time of this confession I have already submitted and revealed the location of where we buried the bodies, the clothes we were wearing and everything else they need to make a slam-dunk case for multiple counts of rape homicide and now I understand and accept that Daniel Scott will be charged in the facilitation of my death. I say this so that I may rest easily and in peace…To Karen Roe and Deb Lee, I'm so sorry but Daniel threatened to kill me with his bare hands as he knew I could go to the police any time I wanted and turn his life upside down and destroy it…if this video is being played then when it is over the cops will come to Daniel Scott's current address and arrest him and then warrants will be issued for the rest of our fraternity to have them arrested as well. Please also note the time stamp on the video tape…thank you."_ And then the video stopped at that

"_Looks like you lost this election Danny boy…"_ and then the screens went blank then went back to normal

And then the next morning, I was woken up by Max to see Lucas and Nathan there as I got out of bed naked as I saw them

"What happened?" I asked as Lucas sighed

"I walked in on Brooke with Chris Keller." He replied as my eyes went wide

"WHAT!" I yelled as they nodded at that and then Nathan and I went to the Studio as we saw Keller and I just couldn't believe it and then I remembered that I'm sleeping with Nathan who used to be married to Haley James…so I let Nathan handle this and then I sighed

"I'm writing a check out to cover Haley James's studio time and I'm making it ten grand it should be enough." I replied as I signed it and then tore it out handing it to Chris

"Try and play me…" I warned as he held his hands up fast at that and then later on at night they hear a horn honk as they see me leaning against my ride as I tossed them a duffel bag

"Change into dry clothes." I replied as they did

"Ahh, baby I'm glad to see you!" Nathan replied as I smiled at that and then we left in my ride. As I smiled at that

So Lucas and Peyton came over as Max lead them to where I was and they found me on the Bowflex power bow shirtless and sweaty

"What's up?" I asked as I was doing lat pulls and looking at them

"I promised Peyton that I'd go with her to find Ellie…and I need your help." Lucas replied as I frowned wondering what else was going on as he looked at me and I realized

"Brooke's website?" I asked as he nodded at that "Yeah…"

"I can make some calls see if there are any seamstresses in town and can help out." I replied as he smiled

"Thanks I owe you." He replied as I nodded then it hit me

"So where is she?" I asked as he looked at me

"Oh uh River City." He replied as my eyebrows went up at that

"River City! That's a few hours drive each way…and I think they have an airport, take the jet if they have an airport there it'll cut down your travel time to minutes." I replied as Peyton smiled

"I know, if I wasn't all hot, sweaty and smelly you'd hug me; so definitely rain check on the hug." I Replied as she grinned and Max took em to the airport then I made the calls and sent them over to Brooke's place

Brooke was surprised seeing twenty women walking in

"Cassidy said to tell you as he said it "He has your back and we're here to make dresses…all you have to do is show us how each dress is supposed to be done and we'll get as many as possible done by tonight." One of the women replied as Brooke got all teary eyed

"And he said to tell you that Peyton and Luke are heading to River City by jet to look for Ellie as this way it cuts down on the road trip time."

As for me; Nathan had took his ride as he was heading out of town and he was finding out about how his mom tried to kill his dad and he revealed to his mom that he's gay and to his surprise she accepted it, him and us


	5. Chapter 5

When Nathan got back, he found his boyfriend in the shower

"Damn Kell…that's one hell of a Kodak Moment; you all soaped up." He replied as Kellan looked up and grinned at that

"Hey baby…love the beard." Kellan replied as Nathan smiled at that then he saw Nathan lean against the wall

"I told my mom about us she's happy that I'm happy and the annulment kicked in so I'm free." He replied as Kellan smiled at that and then they heard the lightning

"Yeah there's a storm brewing pretty intense." He replied as Kellan stepped out and dried himself off

"Man…"

And then just as they move into kiss the intercom chimes as Nathan groaned at that

Kellan walked out naked as he hit the button

"Yeah."

"_Sorry to disturb you sir but a Haley James is here at the front desk asking to see you and Nathan."_

"Put her on." Kellan replied and then they heard

"_I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK YOU SLUT!"_

And Kellan had a smile on his face

"I wasn't aware that the definitions for slut were only having one sexual partner in their entire life." Kellan stated and then he sighed

"Because it's like monsoon weather out there; you're not coming up here bothering us…but I will let you stay in the lobby until it's over as it would be stupid and reckless to drive in this weather when you're this emotional; Cassidy out." Kellan replied as he hung up

And then the power went out

"_All power systems off line"_ and it kept repeating as Kellan sighed

"Great!" he sighed as he then grabbed a flashlight and turned it on

"Come on." He stated as he then got dressed and then they had to get the elevator doors opened and the light shone in

"What are you doing?"

"The power generator's in the basement, I'm the only one who knows the sequence…self explanatory." Kellan replied as he opened a spot and a ladder came down then climbed up on top of the car and then Nathan climbed up too then saw the ladder on the far wall as he followed Kellan carefully and then followed him down. Then he saw Kellan slide down the ladder as he followed going slow

"Whoa!" he called out as Nathan slowed down and then they got to the door as he leaned over and pulled the doors opened and then pulled himself over as he grabbed Nathan's arm and helped him over too.

Kellan then had the security guys, Nathan and Haley following him as they got to a door that was red with yellow stripes and he opened it then shone the light down

"How far is it?" Nathan asked

"When we get to a metallic T section we'll be 30 feet underground from the Lobby." Kellan replied and then he looked at the pipes getting his bearings

"You're lost!" Haley stated as he just rolled his eyes and then looked at the pipes and cable above him and followed that as the others did

It took five minutes

"There we go; there's the gate." He replied as he pushed it open

"High voltage and some Spanish stuff…yeah…this is it." He replied as he handed it to Nathan and then he opened it up showing buttons switches and levers

He then grabbed the lever that was large, flat and grey

And as he pumped it up he went "One….two…three…four…" and then he slammed it back down

"Okay…charged…" and then he found the button which said "Push to close…" and that's when he heard

"Are you sure you're not doing dinosaurs?" Haley asked as they all looked at her then he looked back as he pushed it and then alarms sounded

"What's going on!" Haley bitched as Kellan sighed

"That alarm is letting everyone know that I'm in the power room and getting the power back on since the generators didn't kick on for some reason…" Kellan replied as he then looked at the indicators

"Here we go…" he replied as he crouched down and Nathan shone the light

"I take it if it's red and black there's a problem?" he asked as I nodded

"Yeah it means it's damaged but I can still turn it on if it's all black it won't turn on… just that the sections of the area where the connection is damaged will remain without power until they're repaired." Then he stood up and started to hit the red buttons. He was doing two at a time and then when he finished they could hear the generator kick on and then the lights coming back on and then Kellan smiled as he then pulled out of his pocket the resonance chamber of a Velociraptor and then he started to breathe in a pattern as it was getting them all nervous and then when Kellan put his hand on Nathan's shoulder he yelled as they looked

"But that sound."

"My cell phone bitching that it's off the grid." And then they went back up

"So is the power on?"

"Yeah but I gotta reboot the main systems." He replied and when they got to the room, they saw four big ass wall screens

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah FOUR 152" monitors all rotated to fit." He replied as he then hit some buttons and then saw it show a layout

"Unix system…I gotta find the right files." He replied and as he was moving his hand they realized it was following his hand movements. And as he double clicked a beam hit that folder and he continued on and then when he got to Physical security he found it as he grinned and then double clicked it to see a security seal and then a keyboard appeared as he was entering his command code and when it was accepted

"_Reboot in progress…"_ then they went up to the lobby as he then hit the button for the elevator and when it came, he yanked Nathan in and covered his mouth just as he hit their floor

The elevator doors were silent as Haley never even heard it close

Kellan then looked at Nathan with a smile on his face

"What? Is there something on my shirt?" he asked as Kellan smiled

"No, don't worry about your shirt…" Kellan then stepped in close smiling at that

"You won't be wearing your clothes for much longer." He replied as Nathan went "Damn! The sound of rain turns you on like this?" he asked as he saw Kellan was pitching a very nice tent and that answered Nathan's questions.

It was then that when they got there, Kellan pushed Nathan in and onto the couch as he hit a button on both phones then practically undressed Nathan and shocked the fuck out of Nathan making him have an INSTANT orgasm just from Kellan deep throating him without ANY warning

He groaned as he couldn't believe the suction Kellan was doing to him

"Ohh God!" He groaned out and then Kellan took Nathan out onto their deck and Haley could hear Nathan being savagely fucked seven ways to Sunday

"_Ohh God! Ohh God! Ohh God Oh Cassidy Oh God!"_ and Haley couldn't believe it the moans that Nathan was having sounded more intense, more real, and more passionate than when she was with him. Then they heard

"DON'T STOP FUCKING ME UNTIL THE RAIN IS OVER IF IT GETS YOU TURNED ON LIKE THIS!"

It was morning when Nathan woke up to find himself Naked, damp from the rain and yet unbelievably satisfied sexually and he saw his boyfriend asleep next to him; his hair matted down from the rain; looking fucking hot like that so he couldn't help it and started to ride his boyfriend again as he saw Kellan smile at that

"Horny fucker." As Nathan grinned

"Can you blame me? I think I got addicted to all of you but your cock is what I really want now." He replied as Kellan went back to sleep while Nathan rode himself silly

Three hours later; Nathan pulled off of Kellan's spent cock as he stumbled but Kellan helped him up as they went inside and grabbed a real long bath just spending it holding each other's hands and kissing each other's hot spots. Then they remembered they had school as they sighed, dried off and got dressed then headed there in the limo wanting some additional smooch time so when they got there they saw it

"The Sparkle classic." Nathan replied as Kellan grinned at that then we headed for Charlotte and then as we were passing the bus Lucas saw Cassidy standing up out of the roof of the limo…as his eyes went wide and quickly made a call as then he saw Cassidy squawk while getting pulled back down only for his head to pop back up and grin and then saw a bullhorn as they heard

"_HEY LUKE! HOW'S IT HANGING? TELL WHITEY NATHAN AND I WILL HAVE A HOTEL ROOM ALL TO OURSELVES AND IF HE DOESN'T LIKE IT…SIT AND SPIN"_

And then it's like they see Cass's head look like he's having an orgasm

Skills leans over to Luke

"Fitty bucks say that Cass is going to hop out of that limo in either a PJ set, a robe or in torn clothes." As Luke nodded at that

"I'll take that bet." He replied and then they heard

"_Oh god Oh Nathan Oh god!"_

And they couldn't believe it so when they got there; they saw them walking in as Kellan's sporting a smug smile on his face as he walked up

"Hi…Cassidy Michaels and I'm hoping any high level type suites are available like the Presidential suite or suites like that?" he asked as the lady looked

"Yes sir; we have a Presidential suite available." She replied as he grinned

"Sweet; I'll take it." He replied as he looked

"And I'll be needing two keys." He replied as Whitey stepped up

"And the Mature gentlemen behind me does NOT get a key to our suite." Cassidy replied as she nodded

"No problem Mr. Michaels." And then the bellboy came over

"Oh…could you have the house tailor come up with some suit like gear…93 R 33 by 32 and shirt size; XXL size, as I don't like the shirts too tight or the pants." He replied as she wrote it down and nodded at that

Then they saw Cass walking up to Skills as he grabbed his wallet from Nathan

"Fifty bucks for the bet made on the bus; If you're about to bet Lucas that we'll be indisposed this is a Benny supporting that bet…and Here's $500 for you." Cass replied giving the $500 to Lucas and covering Lucas for $150 with Skills. Then they went up

And the lady at the Front desk was getting complaints and a few compliments from Nathan and Cassidy

And Luke, Skills, Nathan and Nathan's boy went out hearing the concierge groan out

"Will they give that damn headboard a rest." As Nathan walked up and said "We did; thirty minutes ago!" with a glare as her boss heard that and just _chewed_ her out and then when Nathan was at his boy's house Nathan's cell chirped as he pulled it out and saw it

"Uhh…do you do Grace first as I'm not really sure." He replied then looked to see his boy's mom smile at that

"Yeah, we do." As Nathan pocketed his cell at that as his boy went

"That headboard better enjoy the rest now cause it won't be getting that till the morning." And then Lucas's cell just rang as he pulled it out and handed it to the little sister as she answered it

"Hello…But…but…uh huh…" then she looked at him

"Yeah he does have a puzzled look on his face." She replied as she listened then flipped his cell closed

"Cass said to come by the suite as he's going to give you a box to help you out with Brooke and he's sending his G5 to pick her up from NYC and bring her to Charlotte. But he also said that something about you and her thanking him for days to come." She replied as Lucas realized and so did Nathan as they damn near choked on their drinks

"Did he say it was a clear box that's kind of see-through with a white top on it?" Nathan asked as she nodded

"Yeah…that's what he said to tell him when you two got back." She replied as Lucas, Nathan and Nathan's boy just exhaled at that

"I thought this Cassidy would be joining us." The dad replied

"He's a partner in an investment firm, Devenanzio/Michaels." Lucas replied as the dad's eyes went wide at that

"Yeah so he said he would be by and he hoped that it's not one of his clients that after awhile sounds like Chun Li on the phone…" Nathan finished as the doorbell rang and then the dad got it as Cassidy walked in wearing a suit and holding flowers as he walked over and gave it to the mom

"I was taught that whenever I meet someone's parents whether it is for a dinner or anything to bring flowers." Cassidy replied as she smelled them

"I'm the last of my family and I would prefer not to talk about it." Cassidy replied as he sat down next to Nathan's boy

"How'd it go?" Nathan asked as Cassidy tilted his head

"Pretty good as I got Whitey to tell me the real reason of why he was hounding me and it was for that Time capsule thing." Cassidy replied as it hit Nathan and Lucas

"Oh…"

"Yeah." He replied as he then looked at Luke

"Other than that I didn't have to deal with the Male version of Chun Li, Everyone in the markets call this guy Mr. Chun Li. He says he wants to spend ten minutes on the phone, you wind up on the phone for six hours or more. Oh I took the liberty of creating you a bank account and I know…but I couldn't resist putting in enough cash to last you through four years of College and two years out of college." Cassidy replied as Luke smiled at that

"Thanks man." He replied as Cassidy nodded at that

"So how'd it go with Brooke?" He asked as It hit him

"She's pissed that they screwed up the scheduling as Rogue Vogue will put her stuff on the day of the Sparkle classic…and that the cheerleaders are about to commit Hari-kari on Rachel."

After the dinner and after Nathan and Cass taking on the little guy, Cass got tackled by the little guy and then let out an inhuman male belch as Nathan's boy and his family came out and over to see and hear it. Then he got up afterwards and sighed at that just as the limo pulled up and then as he looked at Nathan and Lucas

"I have Five Limos at my disposal even you should realize that we took the Town car limo here this is the Escalade limo." Cassidy stated as he got in then so did Nathan and Lucas


	6. Chapter 6

They were at the Sparkle Classic watching it and enjoying it and as Nathan and Cass were on stage with the others

Cassidy was able to slip a ring onto Nathan's finger and made Nathan look at it realizing it as he mouthed

"Are you proposing to me?" as he saw Cassidy nod at that with a hopeful look in his eyes as Nathan grinned at that and then while they were in the middle Nathan yanked Cass down as they tongue kissed passionately for a few minutes then popped back up grinning

And when they got back to Tree Hill…it was the worst moment of Kellan's life

He walked in seeing the time capsule footage and then his jaw was just hanging open as he was listening to Nathan's words

And then after that Luke and the rest saw Cassidy came on

"_Well here it is 50 years in the future…and I hope you guys never have to worry about being disowned for being gay or having your family just fight with you and it being a sheer and total bitch. My birth parents never wanted me, my birth dad slipped up and forgot to use a condom and here I am. My adopted parents didn't want me either after getting into the 7__th__ grade. I went through the 7__th__ grade without them in my life, 8__th__ grade without them in my life, In Ninth grade I dated and became a dad; I had a son I named Keith and he was great only his aunt Nicki couldn't handle the fact that I crossed over so to punish me she killed my son and his mom…through that pain I managed to get myself together and wanted to prove to myself; to everyone out there that I wasn't useless, or worthless…when I came here to Tree Hill, I met a guy playing hoops and through him I managed to learn how to heal from something I was never able to fully heal or move on from. Nathan has been a big help in my life and I've never been able to tell him this but I'm glad I met him. And he was the only one I trusted enough to tell him about my birth name: Kellan Devenanzio…Yeah so you can close your jaws…I discovered through my friendship with my assistant, my driver and security guard Max that I really got better… I know this is supposed to be released fifty years into the future but I'm glad I came to Tree Hill; I made new real friends and it's been great."_ They see me briefly drop my head then pick it up

"_Through all of them I realized that I don't need either set of parents in my life. My net worth is five billion dollars… and I'm happy I have a life now…I'm happy I get to travel to different countries to meet with my clients…and I think after high school I'd definitely want to do College or afterwards handle the business but just spend seven million on 20 to 30 cars as that includes also modifying them how I want to as I'm also ASE certified. I just hope you guys have met the ones you want to fall in love with and not have to worry about gay or straight or labels like that. Just date whoever makes you happy."_

And then he remembered what he did

"Uh oh…" and then they heard tires screeching and Kellan just turned off his cells and when he got back he just ran in heading for the elevator and slid in just as the door was closing and jabbed the button for his loft repeatedly and when he got there; he just ran for the wet bar and grabbed a bottle of Johnnie Walker Gold and just set it down on the counter

And then Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, all came over and crammed into the elevator to find Kellan just on the phone

"Do you really think I had any idea the Time capsule would be released? Everyone who went to Tree Hill heard what was on the time capsule! Every student's secret revealed, every hidden thing revealed! And I am not the one who released it." And then Kellan just leaned his head forward at that

"Z…alright…steam shower it is." As he hung up and heard

"You okay?"

"Rhetorical question?" he asked as he headed for his shower

"Not really." Peyton replied as Kellan looked at them

"I know that Wall Street is eating this up; finally some dirt on me and it had to be of me whacking off on tape." He sighed at that

"I'm not letting you out of our engagement Kell." Nathan replied as they heard the steam start and found me just sitting in my boxers leaning back against the wall and when they opened the door they saw enough steam to fog up the entire joint

"You're getting married!" Lucas asked as the phone rang and Nathan sighed as he grabbed it

"Yeah…hold on."

"Kell it's your doctor he seems hysterical about something." Nathan replied as he heard me pick up

"_Yeah Kellan."_

"_Mr. Devenanzio when you came in for your physical you know that we drew blood to do tests on and one of the results came back positive."_

_"For what?"_

" _You're pregnant."_

Nathan and Kellan both went

"_SAY WHAT?"_

"_Knocked up_; _we were able to trace conception back to the day the power went out city wide."_ He replied as Kellan just passed out and Nathan turned the shower off as he got to Kellan and was slapping his face

"Come on baby wake up!" Nathan stated and thirty minutes later Kellan came around as he got up

"Oh man…"

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked at him

"We…we're going to be parents." Nathan replied as the rest just all fainted at the same time

Later on we were there at the benefit show and Pete saw Kellan as he grinned and Kellan had that feeling that Pete was gonna pull a surprise on him

And when it came up Pete took the mike as they heard

"Alright Tree Hill, My boy is probably going to separate me from my genitals for doing this but…" then they just played the Intro to _I Surrender_ and looped it as Kellan contorted his jaw but climbed up there as he took the mike

_"There's so much life I've left to live and this fire's burning still  
>When I watch you look at me, I think I could find the will<br>To stand for every dream and forsake the solid ground  
>And give up this fear within of what would happen if they ever knew<br>I'm in love with you_

'Cause I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
>I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through<br>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me  
>I'd hold you in my arms, never let go, I surrender<p>

I know I can't survive another night away from you  
>You're the reason I go on, now I need to live the truth<br>Right now there's no better time, from this fear I will break free  
>And I live again with love and no they can't take that away from me<br>And they will see, yeah

I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
>I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through<br>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me  
>I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender<p>

Every night's getting longer

_(This is when I closed my eyes and lost myself)  
>And this fire is getting stronger, baby<br>I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
>Did you hear my call? I surrender all<br>(That word I managed to go four minutes surprisingly and shocked them all at that)_

I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through  
>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me<br>I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender

Right here, right now I give my life to live again  
>I'll break free, take me, my everything, I surrender all to you<br>Right now I give my life to live again  
>I'll break free, take me, my everything, I surrender<p>

_I surrender, I surrender to you baby (I then held that word for five minutes)" and the jaws just dropped at that _and then he threw up War eagle signs to end it

When they recovered they were doing whistling and cheers as Kellan smiled at that and then when he got backstage Nathan walked in grinning

"How is my man?" he asked as he looked to see Kellan turn, grin and smile then walked over and kissed him then they went back out to enjoy the show and even Luke was tongue kissing Brooke passionately and they were just enjoying it

So that night, Nathan and Kellan went back to their place as they were shocked seeing Max with Nathan's gear but grinned at that

AN: I don't own the song either...I just like it too bloody much


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day…and Nathan woke up to find Kellan just rinsing his mouth out

"You okay?" he asked as he saw Kellan look then spit in the sink

"I can't get rid of this Carbon taste in my mouth…" He replied as Nathan pulled him into his arms and looked into his eyes

"Think back baby…was there any time in your life you had that taste in your mouth?" he asked as Kellan thought about it and when his eyes went wide Nathan realized as he followed Kellan to the elevator and then he got in as Kellan rotated a panel around and put his hand on the screen

"Kellan Devenanzio; Access." He replied as the elevator then went up and then opened the doors showing an extensive armory

And when Nathan saw all those guns

"Are you telling me that there's going to be a shooting at Tree Hill High?" he asked but Kellan said nothing and grabbed two Desert Eagles and two clips then loaded them up

Nathan then pulled out his cell

"No." Kellan stated

"Why not!"

"You call and he'll just close the school…"

"But…"

"You want this to come out where only the shooter is dead?" Kellan asked as he heard Nathan's sigh and took that for a "Yes." Then he saw Kellan grab a shotgun and load it up then grab a holster as he put that on then put the guns in the slots and the shotgun to slung it onto his back then grab a trench coat

Then he grabbed an earpiece and radio and then they went back down

Later on that morning, Brooke saw Kellan was in an unreadable kind of mood and from how he was looking it was like he was hunting for something or searching for something.

He then found it when he saw Brooke and Peyton's eyes go wide and with fear

"RUN!" He yelled as the students looked to see who was behind him and just as Jimmy drew and fired, Kellan drew on Jimmy holding his gun

"Down boy." And then he ran as he raised his gun up already losing sight of the fucker as he sighed and then he turned on the radio and when he got it on the right frequency, he could hear the SWAT teams

"SWAT leader this is Kellan Devenanzio; how do you hear?"

"_I hear you fine…."_

"Good Target information as follows: Jimmy Edwards as hostile armed Nine millimeter Beretta one shot fired fled with group of students possibly hiding the gun on his person."

"_Understood…are you armed?"_

"Twin Desert Eagles cocked with .50 AE Caliber Hollow point extreme penetration rounds one Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun, military mods fully loaded."

"_Damn!"_

When the hallways were empty Kellan started to search as he kept his Bluetooth Earpiece on and just linked it to his cell and he was looking around for doors that aren't locked and he sighed

"How many fucking doors are there on this floor?" he bitched as he heard the door open and saw the students waiving him in

"I can't I gotta find Jimmy and take him out…" he replied as they nodded and when he got to the next classroom he repeated the same thing and saw students in that one then continued till he ran into Lucas and Nathan

"Oh god!" he stated as he hugged Kellan and so did Lucas

"Come on." He replied as he lead the way and when they got to the A/V room they saw Mouth coming out as Kellan covered his hand and leaned into his ear

"Shut up and fucking listen: It's a code red, Jimmy's armed with a gun; Nine mill beretta; one student is already dead, Peyton's in the library but her leg is hurt bad from the glass."

"We gotta check the tutoring center." Nathan replied as Kellan gestured then let go of Mouth's mouth as he whispered out

"Holy shit."

And when they were getting close

"You sure Haley's there?" As Nathan shot me a look

"Okay I didn't know." Kellan stated and when they got there

"Hales it's Kell, Tell me that Jimmy Edwards is not in there with you."

"_He is…why?"_

Then they heard shotgun sounds and saw the door go falling in as Kellan stormed in holding two guns in one hand and the shotgun in the right

He then hit this ear against his shoulder

"SWAT leader: Target found: Location Tutoring center." Kellan stated as he heard a click

"_Excellent work_."

"Two Non combatants in library one of them severely wounded by glass best guess: close to an artery on her leg; Name's Peyton Sawyer, the other one is my future brother in law Lucas Scott."

"_Understood."_

Then he heard

"_Kellan it's Keith, where's Lucas?"_

"In the library with Peyton; she needs Medical attention on her leg…listen to me do you have the pen I gave you?"

"_yeah."_

"Twist it once and slide it into your shirt pocket…just trust me."

"_Done now what?"_

"Try and stay out of the school."

"_No I can try and talk to him!"_

"Well…I have a feeling that if I were to tell you no; you'd sneak in anyway just like your Nephew and your future adopted son." Kellan replied

"Anyone here with diabetic problems?" as he saw one girl raise her hand

"Keith tell the SWAT team to have insulin or something with sugar as one of the students in here is a diabetic." Kellan then nodded his head at the door as she got up and when she was out she bolted

And then as Skills got up, Jimmy grabbed him and used him as a shield just as Kellan holstered the shotgun and turned on the laser sights

"Damn Skills…I wish it would have been a girl he took as that way I could shoot him and incapacitate him when they hit his crotch." Kellan stated as Jimmy fired one as Kellan just moved his head to the side then he ran

Kellan then holstered the guns and pulled out the shotgun and kissed it

"Time to end this." Then he grabbed Nathan and gave him a powerful tongue kiss then headed out hearing his protests

He was following him and when he got there; he got against the wall and looked to see Keith and Jimmy talking and then…he was watching how Keith was trying to talk him down and then Jimmy whacked himself and Kellan sighed as he leaned back but then heard

"He's dead Danny" as he looked and saw Dan just plug Keith and as Dan left; he got to Keith and yanked him up into his arms

Keith looked at him

"What…what was so important about that pen you gave me?" he gasped out

"Hidden camera…This is what I didn't want to happen…but the pen got Dan aiming the gun at you and firing…just as I watched it happen…it was just too fast…" he whispered as he looked at me

"Take care…of Lucas okay?" he asked as Kellan nodded at that

"And I'll even take care of Karen's baby." Off his frown

"That night when the power went out; you knocked her up, she doesn't know it yet but she will…" Kellan whispered as Keith died in his arms and he just winced at that

"SWAT leader; situation is code 4….one hostile dead by suicide, one non combatant dead by gunshot fired from secondary gun." Kellan whispered as he took the pen and turned the camera off.


	8. Chapter 8

24 hours later was the Funeral and I could NOT look at Dan as I knew if I did…I would kill him where he stood…it was hardest on Luke and Nathan and harder on Karen and as I walked up to Karen I pulled her aside and talked to her and as she looked at me

"There's a piece of Keith left…inside you…trust me." I whispered as she realized and then hugged me then afterwards Nathan pulled me into his arms as he just held me tight

"Don't ever do anything like that again." He whispered as I nodded at that

So we went back to Karen's as I walked in and I saw them

"Keith and I became best friends as after the blackout we got together and started working on the cars I always wanted to have and he was surprised that I was so passionate when it came to being under the hood… that I even helped improve his own skills when it comes to wrenching on cars…and we restored a '68 Mustang Fastback for Luke as Keith wanted him to have something that he worked on, that he restored from the ground up…" I whispered as Skills lightly shook me and then Luke walked in hearing it as he hugged me

"Thanks Kell." He whispered as I nodded at that and then we heard Mouth mention Jimmy's funeral

"Mouth; not a good time for that…" I stated

And when it was later on I walked in with Nathan and when we just got to that hallway….I just couldn't take it as I just walked out and got to the Limo as I just got there and leaned against it

Nathan got up to me as he rubbed my shoulders

"Kell…"

"No…my classes go through that hallway and there's no other way to avoid it…and at night all I can see is Keith trying to talk Jimmy down and then it's like he knows I'm there watching and turns and fires at me." I whispered as Nathan knew I was like stressed out

I was with Luke that night as his cell went off and then mine did a few seconds later

"We both need to go in for some reason." He replied as I just sighed and I knew I couldn't drink the really good margaritas and then when I heard "Shooter in the hallway" I just eased Luke back as I grabbed the guy and slammed him into the wall and then I grabbed his gear and squoze tightly

"This is why I didn't get a dog as if I did I would have taught him what Camille knew how to do "Package check!" I then increased as he yelled more at that

"Now show some fucking respect or I'll knock you the fuck out." And then I just punched the side of the wall missing his face by inches then I stormed off with Luke; I just said nothing as I got into my Navigator and dropped Luke at his place and then saw Skills' ride pull up after I drove off.

Later on my cell rang as I saw it was Lucas's image on the Caller ID screen and I slid the tab over to answer and then I put it to my ear

"Hey Luke." And then I hear sobbing and crying

"_Can…can you come over and use my door? I need to ask you a favor…"_

"By myself or…"

"_No…I don't care if you bring Nathan."_ And then he hung up

"Nate!" I called out as he jogged in and he saw the look on my face as he followed me to my ride and when we got to Luke's place we went in through his room as he was upset and I sat down on his bed

"Dude." And then he nodded at his Dell as I walked over and hit play we then heard Karen's voice and watched it

"_Did you pull Dan out of the fire?"_

"_Mom…"_

"_Did you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You selfish, stupid boy! Did you think about me? Just ONCE think about me and what my life would be like if I lost you? Running into burning buildings, High schools with guns, Did I raise an idiot!"_

I then stopped it

"Don't tell me she said "That's not going to bring him back." I whispered as I didn't need to see the shock on Luke's face

"Yes…"

"Alright you can move in with us." I whispered as we just started to bag up his clothes and gear and Luke was just upset at how his own mother could act like that and it took a few duffle bags as we took his tower, laptop, keyboard and mouse… then loaded it up into my Navigator


End file.
